Aether (Mega Evoulution)
Aether is Angel's mega-evolution and the leader of the Light Side. The ability to bond with Aether was always inside Angel, laying dormant. When Aether, trapped in the Forum crystal, was found, she recognized this power and bond. Finally, when the time came and she was needed, the forum gem activated, allowing Aether to appear. Appearance Aether has a tall (close to 7 feet in height), and elegant build, but she does have muscle, and is stronger than she looks. She gives off the air of an elegant warrior. She has straight, pure white hair that goes to her waist, and piercing golden eyes that seem to stare into your soul (which they might be able to). Her face is an oval-ish heart shape, with a SLIGHTLY upturned button nose (No, she does not look pompous). she has tan-ish skin that gives off a glow (like Angel's), although it is paler than Angel’s. She actually has several scars, although due to her weird skin type (and maybe a bit of magic), they are well hidden and hard to notice. Most are on her shoulders, upper back, and arms, although if you look closely, there are some on her neck and upper-chest (around the clavicle). She also has one on her face, below her left eye, horizontal, going across her cheek, although this is strongly hidden by magic, and it would take magic to see it. She has two pairs of white feathery wings, (the bottoms ones smaller than the top) and they each have golden tips. She has a symbol of a white cross, with a golden sash hanging from it on her right palm. The symbol glows slightly. Clothes She wears a light cream-colored t-shirt sleeved dress that goes to her shins and almost her ankles. It is light, breathable, and enables her to move easily. Underneath it, she wears yellow skin tight pants (although the dress covers them). She wears the forum gem/pendant on a silver chain around her neck, and the pendant also gives off a glow. Although she doesn't appear to have any armor on, she actually does. Her armor is just able to refract light, giving it the appearance that it is not there, but if you look at her at the correct angle, you will see a glint coming off of her armor (Not full body, but enough to cover the important things, and a little more). She can summon the whole full body armor onto her person when she wants to, but only in fierce battles. She also wears a ring on her right ring finger that looks exactly like the promise ring that Angel wears. Personality Aether appears to be calm, cool, and level-headed, able to combine elegance and power. She speaks pretty formally, but that doesn't mean that she cannot laugh, tell a joke, or smile, she just doesn't show it as often as Angel. She is pretty compassionate, but has a strong sense of justice and loyalty. She can come off as unfeeling at first, but that is not the case. Aether can become very passionate, especially if Angel is hurt, but appears to think logically, not really understanding why the evil flipsides are causing so much trouble for no reason. Sometimes when Angel is feeling an emotion, Aether feels a heightened form of it, (or vice Versa), which is why when Angel is very angry, she tends to try and calm down first before turning into Aether. Aether is overall a great leader, able to take charge and look at “the big picture”. She tries her best to balance logic, wisdom, and justice, with compassion, heart, and forgiveness, although this is quite hard for her at times. Even though she is stronger and more “stable” with her emotions and feelings, she does still get overwhelmed at times, and does enjoy spending time with friends or getting time alone. She isn’t very easy to fluster. Powers Aether is an advanced light elemental, having light powers stronger than Angel's. She is also able to control Soul magic, which is sort of like light magic, but stronger and...purer. She is able to Summon the Holy Twin Blades of Soul, and can enter minds, souls, and feel empathy, which is stronger than Angel's. She can also feel a heightened form of whatever Angel is feeling. She can give energy and heal, as well as cast medium spells. She can use other elemental magic, that is stronger than Angel's, but still pretty weak and hard to pull off. She also has strong teleportation magic (as opposed to Angel’s “screwing Logic”, which she cannot do), which she can even use to teleport to other worlds or even universes (maybe even different timelines, although this hasn’t been proven yet, as she has never tried it). Aether is also able to summon the light Gem and draw power from it. She is able to summon a light Phoenix name Selene to come to her aid in battle, although if Selene is destroyed, she cannot summon her again until Selene is revived (which usually takes up to 5 days). Aether is also able to “project her form” apart from Angel (like a hologram, but with mass and such), the only difference being that she is weaker like that, and the further the two get, the weaker they get. Angel is also able to do this. Abilities: Aether is obviously able to fly. She is also pretty physically strong. She is quite agile and has good stamina, but is faster in the air. It isn't like she is a very slow runner or anything, but she isn't exceedingly super speedy either. While Angel relies on more agility, speed, flipping, and using her enemies’ power against them, Aether is able to rely more on strength and full out attack, as she has the means to do so. She is also able to speak to Angel through her mind and/or soul (because of their connection). She is also able to force a "switch"/transformation, but only does this if absolutely necessary. She can see through Angel’s eyes and vice versa, and each have access to each other’s memories (the ones that aren’t guarded). Weapons: her famous weapons are her Holy Twin Blades Of Soul (which are obviously blessed weapons). They are dual blades made of purely soul magic, and they are sustained through the power of Aether’s soul. If something bad were to happen, Aether could draw on Angel’s soul through their bond to sustain the swords instead, although this has never happened. The blades are supposedly as strong as the wielder’s soul, and based on how strong they are in battle, Just reflects how strong the present wielder is. They are not known to have a sword spirit (or two) inhabiting them. She has also summoned a light shield, a light bow and arrows, and various other weapons. Backstory It is unsure whether Aether had a life outside of the forum crystal, but it is theorized that she did, due to her storing energy in the light crystal for so long. However, Aether has not opened up about her past beyond the crystal yet. As already known, when Aether was given to Angel, she recognized her as her soul partner, and immediately connected with her. Aether waited to show herself, and finally the moment came, so she revealed herself. Otherwise, the backstory that Aether never tells is this, Aether used to live a pretty normal life in the past, in a more medieval-like world with knights, princesses, magic and such. Aether grew up as a pretty normal girl, with a family and even a younger sister. Not only that, but she actually didn't look like she does now. Now, back then in that world, magic was rarer and normally only used by wizards, sorceresses, and such. However, one day, when Aether was around 16, she discovered that she had the ability to control light, and was able to sense other people's souls. Not only that, but her back started to itch furiously, and a few days after she discovered her powers, she grew two pairs of feathery wings. Now, as you can imagine, Aether was frantic and had no idea what to do. However, her parents who were good natured farmers and loved their daughters, decided not to reveal to anyone what happened to Aether as they didn't want her to be taken away by the king or a greedy wizard. So, Aether was kept hidden, and while she was, she began to practice her magical powers even more, eventually figuring out how to control soul magic, the purest form of magic. However, one day, she slipped up, and someone saw her practicing. word quickly spread, and before the mobs could arrive, a wizard stole Aether in the middle of the night. He wanted to use Aether's powers for himself, as he knew that people who had control over soul magic could somehow be used to activate a stronger form in someone. The wizard even knew how to do the spell. So, he quickly started the ceremony, and when it was going on, Aether's appearance was transformed to what she looks like now. However, before the wizard could finish the ceremony, storing Aether in the crystal that would activate his stronger form, she managed to escape, and ran. After that, Aether knew she could not go back to her family, so she traveled and fled across her land, honing her powers even more, and even traveled through different lands and worlds, having many adventures and meeting different people, animals, and making many friends and enemies (even falling in Love once or twice), but never finding out what happened to her family. However, when Aether turned 21, the wizard finally managed to catch her this time, and stored her in the crystal. So, in a last ditch effort, Aether managed to use the last of her powers to teleport far away from the wizard. Now, Aether was trapped in a crystal necklace, unsure of what was happening around her. She thought she would die in it, but the wizard had made sure to cast an immortality spell on Aether so that she would live forever unless killed. Now floating through who knows where, Aether began to store her power in herself and the Crystal for thousands of years, until the fateful day when I found her, and she finally bonded with me, as my mega-evolution. Also, Aether’s real name is Evangeline. She hasn’t revealed this to anyone, and only changed it to Aether when I first mega-evolved into her for fear the wizard might somehow recognize her and find her. Fun Facts -Aether would get extremely uncomfortable or even rage-filled if someone dispelled the magic hiding the scar on her face or seeing it and pointing it out. It’s part of the reason she hides it. Also, it was heard that Aether once mentioned, bitterly, that the scar on her face she tried to hide so badly was “a love cut”. Nobody knows why she called it that, and even Angel barely has an inkling as to why Aether called it that. -Aether is the carrier and guardian of the Light Gem. -Aether has been to various other worlds and universes on her travels to flee “The Wizard”. -Aether and Angel have fused once, to drive away an attacker that came for Aether. They have never (at least been seen to) fuse since then, and the Fusion name and appearance is unknown. -Aether was the first mega-evolution, and she mostly combatted Phoenix, Crafty’s mega-evolution, in her early days of GVE (it is even rumored that she had a crush on him). -Because Aether has the same symbol that Angel does on her right hand, she does the same thing to keep that power in check around her friends. -Aether was at first distrustful of Basil, but due to Angel’s influence and help, she now sees her as a great friend and ally. -Aether is secretly a huge shipper of Angecord (Angel x Discord), and cannot wait for them to get married someday. -Aether might be able to split herself from Angel, but she has never tried, so that remains unknown. -Aether cares deeply for Angel, as not only are they bonded, but Angel reminds her of her younger sister.Category:Mega-evolutions Category:Light Side Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Inactive Category:Characters